


Mr. Pain

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Smut, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: One night, a car stops right next to Levi, and he should be appalled at the tall blond man inside of it mistaking him for a prostitute – but his cleaning job won’t pay off his debt. And what the handsome stranger asks for doesn’t even require Levi taking off his clothes. Needless to say, he’s intrigued.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Mr. Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyatche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatche/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear nyatche who has not only blessed me with so many comments since the beginning but has also drawn some wonderful stuff for me – and keeps sending me lots of inspiration :) THANK YOU!

It happens on a very late Wednesday night.

Levi’s not really sober anymore, he’s not drunk either, a soft smirk on his face when he casually leans against the street lantern, smoking a cigarette, taking a little break, staring at the nearly desolate street. 

He’s been walking for almost 40 minutes now and it sucks, but taking the a cab from Isabel’s to his new shitty flat in his new shitty neighbourhood would have cost too much money. That’s why he has to endure it, can’t falter. Levi just wishes he’d taken a can of their favourite cheap beer with him because his tipsy state is surely coming to an end and prolonging it would definitely improve his mood on his crappy way home. 

“Fuck,” he curses, as he exhales and watches the smoke dissipate in front of his eyes, which move towards the single, dark vehicle approaching next. It’s a nice car – a black BMW sedan, fairly new. Levi knows because he’s stolen about ten of those. And it was a black sedan just like that that finally got him into prison.

He’s surprised to actually see a car like that in  _ this _ neighbourhood, even more when he watches it stopping right in front of him, in the middle of the street, the driver of the luxury vehicle rolling down his window – and then it suddenly makes sense. The blond man in his late 30s, fairly handsome with big bushy eyebrows and an aquiline nose, is probably lost, wanting to ask for directions; and he has no fucking clue he’s talking to a thief. 

“E-Excuse me,” the blond says to Levi, who takes his last drag of the cigarette before flicking the bud carelessly onto the ground, crushing it underneath his boot. The man’s voice, though unsure, is nice.

“What?” Levi answers rudely nonetheless, stuffing both hands into the pockets of his leather jacket staring at the man.

“H-How much?” the blond asks, irritating the young man.

“For what?” he deadpans automatically.

“Um… y-your services…” the man specifies – and Levi is just fucking confused now. Until he isn’t. Because his brain, though in a slightly intoxicated state, quickly puts two and two together, presenting Levi a memory created just a few minutes ago at the beginning of this side street; a young male hooker climbing into a less flashier car after talking to the driver just the way Levi’s talking to Erwin right now.

He’s on the street-walkers’ patch. The one he even talked about with Isabel and Farlan today, because it’s on his direct route home.

“Oh,” it escapes his mouth as his brain finishes the maths. And then, Levi smirks, deciding to play along a little, have a bit of fun with that rich asshole seeking cheap sex in the middle of the night in an area way below his pay grade, probably cheating on a trophy wife. 

God, Levi hates those kind of hypocrites. 

“Well, sweety, that depends on what kind of fun you’re looking for,” he purrs, waltzing closer towards the car, leaning down a little like he’s seen street-workers do in all kinds of movies, both hands placed on the driver’s door of the BMW, smirking – and he’s a little bit taken aback. Because from here, from up close, the man looks even more handsome than he did from a little further back. 

He’s _ totally _ his type. 

Big, blond,  _ super _ hot. Damn.

The man is flustered a little, eyes unable to remain on Levi’s for more than just a few seconds, and Levi can tell that blondie is nervous. Really nervous. “Um, I… I’m looking for someone who…” he starts, unable to finish in one go. Levi watches the man’s prominent Adam’s apple bob as the blond swallows, licking quickly over his lips after before he tries to continue. “I, I… I was wondering… I’m looking for someone to… I wonder if you could… If you would be willing to…  _ kick my balls _ .”

“What?”

The blond man clears his throat, visibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. And Levi should be rejoicing at this reaction, but he’s not. He’s just… intrigued. “I mean, I, uh, I know that, certain practices – e-e-especially stemming from SM – are, uh, not done, by, uh, e-e-every s-sex w-worker, b-but—”

“You want me to kick your nuts?” Levi clarifies, watching the man swallow again, before the blond nods.

“Y-yeah… I-If you… If you do such, uh, stuff…”

“Like… We’re talking about  _ ballbusting _ , right? _ Cock and ball torture _ , right? Me kicking your balls with my foot, right?”

“R-right…”

The cogs of Levi’s brain are turning, his self-imposed task of making fun of the man forgotten. “I  _ just _ kick your balls? And then that’s it? No blowjobs? No anal sex? No fingering and shit?”

“N-No… I, uh, just—”

“I just kick you in the balls for a while and that’s it?” Levi asks bluntly.

“Y-y-yeah… W-w-ould you do that?”

Levi’s mental cogs keep turning. Then, he makes his decision. “Depends on how much you’re willing to pay me.”

“H-h-how much would you charge me? I-I have n-no idea h-how much—”

“500 Euros an hour,” Levi says. Because they can negotiate.

But they don’t. 

“Okay,” is what the blond man says. And Levi almost laughs, kind of regretting he hasn’t asked for even  _ more _ . Still, this will be the fastest money he’s ever done involving something that isn’t illegal, or nearly so.

“Fine, but you’re taking me to a hotel because I won’t be doing shit with you in an alleyway. Got it?”

“Y-yes, o-of course.”

“Good.”

With this, Levi climbs into the car.

The blond man doesn’t take him to one of the run-down places nearby with rooms rented out for a few hours, no. This idiot drives them to a fancy hotel in a different area, one that Levi doesn’t frequent often. They don’t talk during the ride, listening to the radio instead, and Levi watches the man pay for the room in advance in silence, follows him into the elevator in silence and enters their room in silence. Or nearly so.

“Fuck me,” he whistles as he steps into the chamber that is bigger than his whole fucking flat. And it’s clean. And nice. Modern and elegant. And it has a freaking bathroom with a huge tub and a rainshower. “You mind if I freshen up a bit?” he asks the blond brazenly and sees the man hesitate.

“Is this… Is, uh, the clock already running?”

Oh, right. Levi remembers he’s supposed to be street-worker. “No, honey. The hour starts as soon as I emerge from that bathroom, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Levi takes his time, washing away the day’s sweat, the alcohol, using up almost all little tubes of shampoo and conditioner, which smell lovely, pampering himself, and he loves it, laughing silently at the big blond idiot who has no fucking clue what he’s dealing with. And Levi makes up a plan to just grab his pretty pocketknife, threaten the man, take his cash, his credit card, maybe even his car keys, knock him unconscious and run away. Because the man, married – Levi’s seen the wedding band on his hand – will definitely not want to call the cops on him, will definitely not want his wife and maybe even kids to find out what daddy has been up to in the middle of the night, looking for a man to fuck. Or rather: to kick his balls.

But when Levi walks out of the bathroom, he puts the pocketknife away instantly. Because the blond man is waiting for him, kneeling on the floor completely naked – and his body is searing hot.

Levi’s eyes follow the soft glow from the lamp on the nightstand playing across the man’s body, showing each muscle on his broad chest, those perfect pectorals with beautiful nipples, the washboard abs, the toned arms, the man’s smooth skin covered by dark locks, a trail of them leading south over a hard abdomen to the man’s stunning, eight inch cock – if Levi guesses the size correctly, looking at the impressive erection between thick, muscular thighs, that make his mouth water and arousal pool in his belly. Because he hasn’t engaged in anything sexual for a long time and, like Levi already discerned, that fucking man is  _ totally _ his type.

He looks up at him as Levi comes to a stop right in front of the man, and it’s then that Levi is totally lost, absolutely mesmerised – because he has  _ never _ seen azure eyes as beautiful as the pair gazing up at him. They instantly pull him in. He’s a thief attracted to an ancient treasure talked about in legends. And if the man asked him to have sex with him right now, Levi would not be able to resist the temptation. Even though this man is despicable. But fuck the guy’s morals, fuck his wife and the kids – it’s not like  _ Levi  _ would be hurting them. Because  _ he _ wouldn’t be the one doing the cheating. 

“Have you done this before?” the man suddenly asks him in a velvety tone, and Levi loves the delicate shade of a blush spreading across those pretty cheeks. 

This man is absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous. The epitome of being handsome.

“N-no,” Levi confesses, forgetting he’s faking being a street-worker. But then again, it’s just like the guy has said on his own: It’s not like every sex-workers does this SM-shit, right? “You?”

He watches the man swallow, lowering his ethereal gaze. “N-no…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

The man’s dick twitches and Levi’s eyes follow the shaft, until they settle on the large, hairy balls, hanging low. “So…” he murmurs, staring at the testicles that do things to his own groin; because Levi really likes big balls, he can’t deny that, he really can’t. “I’m your first?”

The man nods. “Yeah…”

“Okay…”

“Actually, y-you’re like, uh, the first… professional I approached… Like, I never…

“Oh.”

“Y-yeah…”

And suddenly, over-confident Levi has no idea what to do. “Fuck.”

Those azure eyes focus on his face again, and Levi reciprocates the gaze. “Is this not okay?” the man asks, his voice tender but also full of concern, shyness. Fuck, Levi actually feels emotionally touched, and it fucking confuses him.

“N-no,” he assures, clearing his throat, taking off his boots, because kicking the man with steel caps would be something that could actually cause irreparable damage and even though Levi’s crude and event violent at times, he does not want to seriously hurt this man. He doesn’t even want to rob him anymore. “Y-you want me to take off my socks as well?”

“That… That would be nice. Thank you.”

“Okay.”

Even though Levi has kicked someone in the balls before,  _ this _ is different. Because this isn’t a fight. This is sexual. And even though it’s meant to hurt, it’s not meant to hurt  _ that much _ , and Levi has no idea how to actually  _ do _ that, how to deliver, and why has even agreed to do this – and why he can’t make himself stop, abort the mission; why he goes on, looking down on that  _ super _ -good-looking face.

Ah, that’s the answer. That fucking handsome face with the stunning eyes. And the big cock with the equally large balls attached to a ripped, hairy body.

Levi’s weak. And he’s hungry. He wants to fucking  _ devour _ this man.

“Okay, so… Tell me what you want me to do. In detail,” he says to the blond. “How… How do you want me to... kick your balls?”

A pleasurable shiver runs down the raven’s spine as he watches the man spread his big thighs, giving Levi full access to his groin while leaning back against the bed, both of his arms stretched out on the mattress covered by a thick coverlet for support; completely exposing himself like that.

“Y-you.. could start lightly and then, k-kick me a little harder o-once I’m, u-u-used to it…?”

Levi swallows thickly, his eyes glued to the man’s thick, hard cock, flinching slightly. “All right,” he breathes, taking a step even closer to the blond, both of his feet now only inches away from that nice dick and those big balls. 

And he’s excited. He’s actually excited about this. God fucking damn it.

“All right,” he says, more to himself than to that guy. That fucking _ handsome _ guy who is  _ totally  _ messing with his head right now. 

“W-wait,” the man suddenly throws in as Levi’s already lifted up his foot for the next kick, setting it down again. “We, uh, we,” the man stammers, his shy gaze shifting between the floor and Levi’s face, “we n-n-need a, uh, safeword.”

“...right.”

“A-are y-you familiar with the t-traffic light system…?”

“No. But I know what a traffic light is and I think I get where this going…?”

The man nods, pressing his lips together before he elaborates. “Green is ‘go’, yellow is ‘yield - like, uh, it’s good but I need a little break until I s-say g-green again and red is–”

“Stop,” Levi guesses immediately, and the man nods.

“Okay?”

“Sure,” the raven answers, trying to sound as calm as possible. But Levi is anything but calm. He’s actually trembling a little as he delivers the first, nearly shy kick, the back of his naked foot smacking against the soft scrotum, the frizzy hair of the man’s balls even tickling a bit – and as the big body flinches upon that prime soft impact, arousal courses through Levi’s veins. 

And he’s instantly addicted to the sexual practice he thought he would never engage in.

The second kick is soft, too, with Levi using the same amount of minimum strength. And the man’s body flinching slightly once again has Levi hooked. Adrenaline rushes through his body, the same type of positive energy he used to get when breaking into a nice car. No, it’s not the same type. It’s comparable but different. More enticing, actually.

He kicks the man’s ball sac for a third time, increasing his strength slightly – and the faint moan coming out of the man’s big mouth along with his body wincing is fucking beautiful;  _ superhot _ .

And then Levi can’t stop.

He smacks his foot into the man’s balls using the same amount of low strength over and over again, always giving the man a time slot of five seconds to recover between each kick, giving himself those five seconds to calm down. Because watching this manly, trained body flinch on every impact, and hearing the man groan lustfully, is just so fucking nerve-wracking and  _ super-arousing _ …

“H-harder…” the blond suddenly demands with a deep, raspy, covetous voice that sends another crass shiver down Levi’s back, making the raven-haired man’s groin twitch with arousal. And he obliges, putting some more effort into his next kick. And the effect this has on the man is fucking inebriating, and Levi feels as if he’d just taken a delicious shot, making him feel warm and giddy on the inside; making him feel horny and ready for an adventure. For the man’s body twitches again, but more this time, and Levi watches all those exquisite muscles jumping, listening to the man release a louder groan, a mix of pleasure and pain – and Levi would have never thought that this type of sound would arouse him so much.

But it does.

Because…

Because he feels so powerful right now. Superior somehow, towering in his full attire over a severely naked man who is so fucking vulnerable right now, exposing himself to Levi, letting Levi  _ hurt _ him willingly. And even though Levi’s hurt a bunch of people physically in his life, this is different. So different. Yet it still gives him a comparable surge of control and empowerment, of sheer strength. It’s a rush of so many emotions, like a fancy drug cocktail mixed with premium vodka. It makes him feel good, calling to his primal needs so beautifully. 

“ _ Harder _ …” the man pleads again, his lascivious voice feeding the starved predator inside of Levi – and he obliges. 

He’s kicking him and staring in utter fascination as the man’s cock twitches and bobs every time he winces upon impact and remains absolutely, steel-hard throughout the whole process. It’s bewitching. 

Whenever someone just uses a bit of teeth on Levi’s cock during a blowjob, he’s like instantly flaccid because he can’t stand pain in  _ that _ region. And now look at this man: Moaning like a bitch in heat with a raging, leaking hard-on from all the pain Levi delivers. Onto his fucking  _ balls _ . Any other man would be fucking crying and whining– and the man does that, too; but on a totally different level. Because while he definitely feels the pain of his balls slowly turning red, and his moans not only carry arousal and want but also torment, it’s the aforementioned things that are prominent. 

This man totally gets off on pain – and even if that should have been clear from the beginning, it only sinks into Levi’s brain now, as he’s continuing to kick the man, all the little strands on his own hairy body standing erect at the powertrip he’s experiencing, watching this absolutely, hot man go nuts from being kicked in his nuts.

Levi’s five-second intervals turn to three-second intervals, drawing those celestial moans of pleasure and pain from the man whom Levi considers to be in his late 30s or early 40s with each kick. Until there is only one second left between his steps and the man’s moans turn into one, elongated sound, a melody of torment and delight; and Levi becomes bold.

Kicks the man in the balls really hard, making his moan turn into a scream; but he doesn’t say stop, or yellow, or anything; he says nothing, and so Levi kicks him again, and again, and again - until the man, jolting back, his ass hitting the bed pants: “Yellow!” Hearing the man release a painful groan, Levi stops, waiting for the signal to begin anew, if the man can take some more.

He can.

“Green,” the blond gasps, and Levi shudders, beginning again, with less force than the last delivered, harsh kicks. The man twists and turns nonetheless, making it seem as if he was escaping Levi’s foot, closing his thighs now and again – but always ending up with opening them up, to allow Levi to kick him again. 

The room is filled with whimpers and whines, with moans and grunts, with desperate panting and pleading. Each breathless “yellow” is followed by a wanton “green” after just a few seconds, Levi watching the man’s broad and chiselled chest heaving as he’s trying to catch his breath, waiting for the worst peak of the pain to pass before asking for more, the ball sac an angry, burning red by now while the man remains absolutely hard, pre-cum dribbling down his cock obscenely onto the floor; Levi already feels sorry for the cleaning personnel. And then again, he doesn’t care. Because this is also obscenely hot. 

The man’s hands fist into the bedcover, his muscles flexing wonderfully. He throws his head back as his whole body’s rocking, the pain probably near to unbearable right now, loud and desperate sound of utter agony escaping his mouth, as he’s trying to escape Levi’s foot crashing into his groin while at the same time he’s seeking it out, spreading his thighs, visibly fighting the urge to close them. And then, the unthinkable happens: the man  _ comes _ .

Without even as so much brushing his cock, the man climaxes. With a deep, guttural groan he spurts his thick seed all over the floor, over Levi’s foot, even catching some of his leg, the cum a sticky white patch on the pitch black denim, the man’s eyes squeezed tightly together, his strong hands almost pulling down the bedcover, his manly thighs quivering, all the muscles of his fit body jumping.

It’s the sexiest thing Levi’s ever seen.

“Oh God…” the man pants quietly, sinking down on the floor fully, his ass hitting the stained carpet. “Th… Thank you…” he whispers.

And that drives Levi insane.

He’s speaking before he can think about his words. “I’ll fuck you for free if you want to.”

The man’s lids open and Levi is finally able to look at the mesmerising shade of blue again that makes him want to jump into the ocean right the fuck now. Naked. Just like he really, really, really wants to jump into bed with… this man. With Mr. Pain. 

“...okay…” the man agrees weakly, and Levi almost groans, already unbuckling his belt.

They don’t have any lube so Levi uses a lotion from the bathroom to coat his fingers as he moves between man’s thighs, his knees sinking into the mattress of the comfortable bed as he moves closer, his legs touching Mr. Pain’s inner thighs; they feel hot. Searing hot. As does the man’s ass from the inside, and Levi finds himself mesmerised and terribly aroused by the fact that the man does also seem to get off on the pain caused by Levi working him open – he’s hard within a few minutes again, and Levi praises his stamina, smirking, making the man blush. And it’s superhot. And when Levi’s skilled fingers locate the man’s prostate, his whines are outshined by his deep moans, his whole body flinching in that mesmerising fashion again, hips bucking up and off the bed – until Levi can’t take this fingering anymore, his own length as hard as steel; and he’s so grateful to himself for always carrying a condom on him.

Because you never know what might happen. Tonight has proven Levi’s point.

“Oh holy fucking shit,” he moans as he pushes in, his own, thick cock many men have already drooled over breaking through the sphincter, making the man underneath him quiver and moan, grab the sheets – and release another full concert of moans as Levi fucks him mercilessly, fingers bruising the manly hips as he slams into the man who is almost twice his size.

And once again, Levi feels powerful. So fucking powerful. And it’s phenomenal. A taste of which Levi can’t get enough. Just like he can’t get enough of those hot, soft walls clenching around his dick, freaking trying to milk him right there and then.

Needless to say, he doesn’t last long. But that’s okay, because he still manages to get the man off with his hand before his own orgasm. And watching the blond climax for a second time is just as arousing as the first time was.

Levi’s mesmerised. But also fucking exhausted. 

When he pulls out of the loose asshole it’s almost six in the morning.

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” he announces, still a bit breathless. But the urge to clean himself is bigger. And thus, he takes a second shower in the fancy bathroom, nearly falling asleep under the water. 

When he gets out, the naked man is fast asleep on the bed, and the thought of robbing him now crosses Levi’s mind. But for some strange reason, he doesn’t. Instead, he lies down next to the blond, just to catch his breath after the steaming shower, just to let his eyes rest for a few seconds before putting on his clothes and disappearing. When he opens his eyes again, it’s almost midday, and the blond man is still snoring softly right next to him.

Even then, Levi doesn’t rob him. Though he goes through his wallet, checking his driver’s licence and ID card. 

“Erwin Smith,” he reads out the name in a whisper, “what a prick.”

There’s a photo of Smith with his family – a brunette woman about the same age as him and a male child with the same dark hair looking just like his mother. Levi feels sorry for them. And then again, he doesn’t. And he can’t really say why, but he writes his phone number down on a piece of paper, as well as his first name. And he doesn’t take any money.

_ ‘Call me if you wanna do this again. Levi.’ _

Erwin does call, just a few hours later when Levi’s half asleep on his shitty couch.

“What?” he answers, denying the fact that he’s kinda nervous about the blond calling him.

“Uh, h-hi, th-this is E-Erwin, uh, the man you, uh—”

“Yeah, I know who you are.”

“Oh. Okay, so, um. I, I didn’t pay you yesterday night, and, I-I’m sorry about that. I fell asleep and when I woke you, uh, were gone, so…”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll just give it to me during our next, uh,  _ appointment _ . All right?”

Levi hears Erwin swallowing on the other end of the line. Then, Erwin says: “Okay.” And he sounds absolutely amazing.

The next “appointment” happens one week later, at the same hotel. Erwin waits for Levi in the room, the money from last time put out on the table. 

“All right, blondie. Let’s do this,” Levi says, smirking, and is enthralled by the way Erwin blushes as he starts taking off his clothes. They fuck again after Levi destroys the man’s balls – with a little bit more background knowledge this time as he spent his free time reading about cock and ball torture; and Erwin completely loves it, climaxes even harder than before.

On their third “date” Erwin actually opens a bottle of expensive wine for them after he comes with Levi busting his balls and they sit down for a while to enjoy the beverage before they fuck like rabbits and Levi takes him from behind making him scream out profanities, chuckling at that just before he comes himself.

“W-wanna finish the wine before you go?” Erwin suddenly asks and Levi nods – because it’s not like he has other “clients” to tend to… And that wine is really good. 

And Erwin’s really good- _ looking _ , so...

When he watches the blond refill his glass, he notices it. “You’re wedding ring is gone,” he deadpans.

“Yep.”

“You started feeling bad?” the raven-haired teases, and suddenly, Erwin’s smiling a sad smile. And then, the man opens up and they have their first conversation.

“I’m not married anymore,” he says, more confident than before, but maybe that’s the alcohol working, making Smith more talkative. “I only wore that thing because my ex asked me to wear it until the divorce was finalised. I don’t really get why, but I guess I owed her that much. Even if my friends didn’t get it. But then: They don’t know everything.”

Levi learns that Marie, Erwin’s ex-wife, became pregnant when they were only 20 years old. Her family forced her to keep the baby and Erwin’s parents forced him to marry her when they were both 21. And for the kid’s sake, they tried to stay together. “But I found out pretty quickly that I really wasn’t into women, but I couldn’t leave her and Max,” Erwin says. And so they tried. “But a year ago I was going through some documents and I found out my kid had a totally different blood group than I thought, one he couldn’t possibly have, and I did a DNA-test in secret and guess what: not my kid.”

“Oh shit. Did she know? Your wife?”

“I confronted her about it and she broke down and confessed she had cheated on me with my former best friend Nile back then, but since he was a douche in her eyes and I seemed like the safer option, she chose to live with that lie and hold me responsible for her child.”

“Oh, _ fuck _ …!”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I was a role model husband either. I mean: I did cheat a lot, too, just before I found out about Max, because I was frustrated, and because…”

“Because Marie didn’t have a dick,” Levi finishes bluntly, and Erwin chuckles.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Well, it’s pretty fucked up.”

“Y-yeah…” Erwin sighs, taking a sip of his wine.

“So, uh, about that ballbusting thing: You said I was the first to do that to you. How come?”

“...because I wasn’t really adventurous, even when I cheated, and, I, uh, I-I finally gathered the courage with the divorce date coming near, making me feel, uh, free again, and I thought that it would be best to do it with a professional than a random guy, and I think it really was a good choice. You’re great, Levi.”

And just like this, Levi feels like a total scumbag.

They talk some more, about trivial stuff, and Levi hates the way he feels. Because there is a sort of connection between the two of them. Like, he can talk to that man so easily and he wonders why they haven’t talked before. He even finds himself opening up about his own past, how his father walked out of his life when he was still little, but how that was also a good thing because that bastard hit his mother and him, and how his uncle Kenny took them in and gave Levi a great home. He also almost spills the beans about how Kenny was disappointed about the criminal path Levi had chosen. 

But that’s in the past now. Levi wants to be better. Do legal shit. No more stealing cars and breaking into homes. No. No more robbing pricks like Erwin. Though, he doesn’t think of Erwin as a prick anymore...

This is why he feels even worse when the man pays him for something he shouldn’t be giving him money for.

Levi feels dirty.

But he can’t stop seeing Erwin.

They meet up for sex and other kinky SM-things every weekend, until it’s every three days. And everytime they talk and talk and talk. One day they even start going out for dinner and continue to do so every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. And after each time Levi feels like absolute trash for taking so much money from Erwin, even if the man can afford it because he said he inherited a lot and he works a high-paying job. 

“Do you still see your kid?” Levi asks him one day and Erwin scoffs.

“He’s not my kid,” he growls. “And he hates me anyway, even though I always tried to be a good father, and I would definitely want to keep in touch with him now. I mean, bio-dad or not, I fucking raised that brat and now he won’t even return my calls because of all the shit his stupid mother told him about me, claiming it was my cheating on her that broke our marriage. She packed him up like her things even though he’s not really a child anymore and moved him 600 kilometres away from me so I can’t even just come round and confront him.”

“Marie really sounds like a bitch.”

“She is one.”

The fuck extremely hard that night and Levi gives Erwin as much pain as he needs to get off and to forget about all the shit in his life. And then, one Saturday, after they have something to eat at a food truck and even go for a movie which Levi insists on paying for, and they have passionate sex, kissing and teasing each other, experiencing pure ecstasy, it happens. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispers into his ear as he’s spooning him, “I think I’m in love with you.”

And Levi feels like the king of the city’s garbage dump. He  _ is _ a garbage dump. And he’s also madly in love with Erwin.

Fuck.

Levi’s almost physically sick after this, and he hurts Erwin. But not in a good way. Because he doesn’t reply, fakes that he is sleeping – and sneaks off when he hears the blond man snoring.

He doesn’t reply to texts and he doesn’t take Erwin’s calls. Because he is just so fucking scared of having to tell Erwin the truth about him not being a street-worker. But if he does, this would change everything and he would lose  _ any _ trust build between them. Because Erwin’s been lied to for so many years, Marie’s lie fucked up the man’s whole  _ life _ …! If he confesses to having lied to Erwin for so long – for four fucking MONTHS – the man will  _ never _ want to talk to him again.

“Fuck,” Levi whispers out into the night, standing on his balcony, smoking. “Fuck.”

Isabel and Farlan tell him to just do it. But it’s easy for them to say. And Levi just can’t bring himself to do it.

He’s a coward. Kenny would hate it, if he knew. That’s why Levi doesn’t tell him. He just tries to exist. But life’s never easy.

It’s another Wednesday night when he meets Erwin again, once more by pure chance. He’s walking home from Isabel’s, choosing a different route, when he suddenly hears tires squeaking and the BMW comes to an abrupt stop right next to him.  _ Erwin’s _ BMW, with the man jumping out the next second.

“Levi!” he yells his name, running over to him, with the raven-haired frozen in place like a statue. “Levi, are you all right? I… I was so worried. You didn’t take my calls and didn’t reply, I, I… I thought that something might have happened to you… But…”

“I’m not a street-worker,” it pours out of Levi. “I’m not a hooker. I lied to you, Erwin. I…” he can’t stop himself. “I was just walking home that night and I thought it would be easy money, this is why I agreed, and then, and then… And then I fell in love with you, but I didn’t know how to get out of that lie, and I kept taking your money like the dirty piece of trash I am, and I also didn’t tell you that just a few months before we met I got out of prison. I’m a thief, Erwin. I’m a lying garbage piece of a thief. I’m so sorry, and I promise I will give you back every Cent, I swear. I will give you my contact info and my bankinfo and I will make sure you get everything back you ever paid me, I really am sorry, and—”

“You fell in love with me?” Erwin asks calmly, looking Levi deep into the eyes. 

The raven swallows. “Yes.”

Erwin sighs, carding both of his hands through his perfect blond hair. “If… If you’re not a… hooker. Then… What do you do for a living? Or… Are you still a… thief?”

“No! No, I… I won’t go back. I made mistakes. A lot. But I’m trying to be better. I’m a cleaner now. I clean private homes and businesses… It’s… It’s not really impressive, but it’s better than prison.”

Levi’s heart hammers wickedly in his chest as he watches Erwin rub his eyes, his expression one of heartbreaking disappointment and frustrations. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi repeats, “especially… knowing your history. I really am sorry.”

Erwin sighs. “I think, I… I need to… Think about all of this,” he then tells him, looking somewhat tired. And Levi’s heart breaks when he watches the man get into his car and drive off.

Erwin won’t ever contact him again. Levi’s sure about that. Maybe only to give him his bank info as to receive back his money. And he’s so upset and angry with himself, he gets totally hammered on Friday with Farlan and Isabel, dancing like crazy in one of the many clubs they go to, almost unable to walk home, crashing at his friend’s place, waking up with a nasty hangover the next day – and to a text message form Erwin.

_ “Let’s talk.” _

Levi is nervous as fuck, like he’s probably never been before.

Erwin waits for him at the American diner with a solemn expression on his face, and Levi’s heart sinks, because this totally looks like it’s going to be a ‘breaking up’-conversation. But hell, he deserves this. And Erwin deserves so much more after the shit he’s been through.

“Thank you for coming,” the blond tells him and Levi manages to smile weakly.

“Thank you for seeing me again.”

Then, it’s silent between them, and Levi can’t look Erwin in the eyes.

The waitress comes around and takes their order. Erwin wants an iced coffee, Levi orders tea. That’s it.

The silence is killing him. It feels like eternity. And then, finally, Erwin speaks.

“You know what the difference is? Between you and Marie?”

“I have a dick?” Levi tries to joke, but Erwin just rolls his eyes at that, an arrow to Levi’s heart – but then the man smiles lightly, waiting for Levi to reciprocate his gaze before he continues.

“The difference is that you love me,” he states, and Levi’s heart begins to hammer in his chest. Because Erwin sounds so, so soft and his voice is so, so beautiful and— “Marie  _ didn’t _ love me,” he carries on. “I don’t like being lied to, obviously, but I thought about it thoroughly, and I came to the conclusion that it… was also very rude of me to assume you were, uh, a street-worker; and that you just took an opportunity that presented itself to you. I mean… You didn’t know me back then, like Marie did when she lied to me. And… I get it that it seemed to you that you had no way out of your lie. And… also…” Erwin sighs, grinning lightly. “Actually, I’m pretty happy you’re not a hooker,” he adds, blushing slightly – and Levi feels so on edge.

“Are you… Are you saying…?”

“I think I would regret it, if I didn’t give this,  _ us _ , a chance. So…”

“Yes!” Levi yells out way too enthusiastically, making all the people look at them. But it’s not important. Because the most important thing is Erwin smiling at him. “I promise: I won’t ever lie to you again. I swear on my mother’s life.”

Erwin chuckles. And then he holds out his hand, and Levi feels giddy when he grabs this, lacing their fingers. “Okay, Levi,” he murmurs, “I trust you.”

Five years later, they get married, and Max, having found out the whole truth, is Erwin’s best man and becomes a part of their new family. Though both Smiths are happy he doesn’t actually live with them but has his own place in the same town. Because in this way they can have all the (painful) fun in the bedroom they want. And they want  _ a lot _ of that… A lot.

**THE END**


End file.
